IFC fiche des personnages
by nahi
Summary: Voila... le début de la fiche des persos...inquietter vous pas elle va grandir


**Fiche des persos de IFC**

**STARS**

**Sesshomaru-sama : **le top One coté Sexy guy Sesshy (n/a : mimi le surnom vous trouver pas ?) est un Tai youkai. Célibataire il est pourtant le papa d'un adorable petit fille. De plus il a un neuveu donc le père est son Frère Inuyahsa (n/a Sesshy aime bien son frère mais aucause du tournage il est rendue habituer a le baver (C-D : il le fessait déjà avant le baver  
) n/a C-d arrête de gâcher mon fun) …. Il ne faut surtout pas oubleir que Sesshy est un vrai papaPOULE

**RIN-sama :** Petite fille de 7 ans plutôt sage et qui offre toujours de beau grand sourie …mais attention elle est maniaque des chiens

**La mère de Rin : **? iconnu pour l'instant…Y a kekun qui veux le poste?

**Miroku-sama :** Plutôt porter à flotter sur son petit nuage Miroku semble assez déconnecter du monde qui l'entoure sauf quand c'est le temps de rire des gens ….ne vous inquiéter par dans la vrai vie il n'est pas aussi pervers que dans la série télévisé. Ce jeune homme de 23 ans adore faire a manger pour sa tendre moitié…seul problème il est nul comme c'est pas possible.

**Sango-sama :** Femme parfaite de 22 ans elle aurait voulu entreprendre un carrière de comptable mais son jolie minois a fait qu'elle est rendue à la télé. Son passe temps est le tenis c'est l'une des raison qui explique sa taille de guêpe la deuxième étant que son cher époux cuisine comme un pied donc la bouffe est immangeable.

**Kouga-sama :** De ses 27 ans Kouga est le complice numéro un de Sesshy c'est deux la trame toujours ensemble….mais pourtant ils cherche toujours chacun de leur bord un mauvais coup a faire à l'autre….hihih (n/a : Kouga aime broder)

**Shippo-sama : **Attention ne l'appeler pas gamin il déteste ça il a 8 ans et il ne faut pas si m'éprendre, il va à l'école et habite chez ses parents.

**Kagome-sama :** Toujours souriant elle à bâtit sa vit autour de sa petit famille qui compte son fils et son Mari ! A 21 ans elle songe sérieusement a avoir un autre enfant elle adore la natation, faire a manger et les petits travaux manuel comme la couture.

**Inuyasha-sama :** Élas Inuyasha n'as pas passer son francais au cégep et c'est pour sa qu'il roche un peu pour lire le texte ( C-D il aussi coulé son francais de 5ime secondaire 3 fois faut dire que sa non plus sa aide pas ( INU LACHER MOI OUIIIIIII)) Inu du haut de ses 23 ans est un papa formidable qui joue énormément avec son petit garçon et qui trouve toujours un petit quelque chose par jour pour décrocher un tendre sourire de sa femme.

**Inuy-sama :** A 4ans il n'est pas encore trop sure du monde qui l'entoure et se cache souvent derrière sa mère. Rin et Shippo son ses meilleurs amis et il adore son TONTON Sesshy.

**Naraku-sama : **Un des plus vieux de la corp ave ses 31 ans Naraku est un très grand ami d'Inuyasha et son passe temps favori est de tricoter sa femme reste inconnue au yeux de tous.(n/a..quiveux le poste?)

**Yumi-sama : ** A noter dans la FIC Kouga l'Apelle Ayame et il dit que c'est sa sœur ….mais uniquement a cause du tournage et pour rien d'autre. So Yumi a tout ce qu'elle veux de son père mais vraiment tout et si elle ne peux pas l'Avoir et bien…elle boude.(n/a est-ce que Kouga sortira un jour avec…..?)

AUTRE 

**Kohana : **_secrétaire adjointe_ Cheveux et yeux brun (Quoi de plus banal?) - Taille: 5,1 (155 cm) - Age? inconnu…- Elle aime danser, chanter, bouger... bref, tout sauf travailler..tout simplement, elle n'est pas capable de rester longtemps assis a son bureau alors elle trotte dans la IFC tower. Elle aime écrire pour le plaisir mais si vous voulez avoir un change de lire se qu'elle écrit pensé a vous mettre a 4 pattes – Même si elle ne tiens pas facilement en place mais peut être quand même sérieuse quand il le faut. Deplus, elle adore les enfants. WARNING ….Elle peux frapper lorsque c'est vraiment indispensable, sinon elle essay toujours de régler les problèmes par la parole. - Se frustre toujours contre son ordi - Aime rire et est toujours de bonne humeur - Finalement, Vout un culte à Sesshy, mais tripe aussi sur les autres gars mais préfère les regarder de loin en se disant de s'en trouver un autre

**Inu-Kami :**_écrivaine _Age 25 ans, Yeux marrons foncé presque noirs, Cheveuxnoir Lieu de résidence :manoir de Sesshoumaru ( C-D on se demande bien c quelle fait la …..LE MÉNAGE?)

Aime: cuisiner, écrire des fics, lire(fics et autres), regarder la

TV(anime et autres), sortir, faire du shopping, chatter avec des amis(msn ou autres), les animaux et pleins d'autres choses mais si on continue….on va prendre 12 pages…alors on arrête la pour elle aime

Elle n'Aime pas: manquer de sommeil(humeur massacrante --u), ne pas pouvoir aller sur l'ordi, faire le m'énage et pas mal d'autres choses.

Qualité: franchise, obstination( n/a :c'est une qualité ca?), gentillesse

Défaut : paresse, rancune tenace, fait ce qu'il me plait.

Aimerait: Rencontrer Nahi-chan (NAHI : MO JSUIS DACCOR)(et les autres lecteurs, s'ils veulent me rencontrer aussi), devenir riche, aller au Japon, Hong Kong, enAustralie.

**Inu-Godly :**_écrivaine _est assez mature, calme et posée.  
Elle aime quand même rire et s'amuser. Elle a un humour "intelligent" ou sarcastique (si on a lu mes fic ont doit le savoir ).  
Elle aime se démarquer des autres et aime bien observer de loin...

**Fluffy-yama :**_écrivaine_……Euh, bonjour ? ( petite voix timide) Faut faire une présentation c'est ça ?

En moins de 200 mots ? Galère on dirait un sujet de bac.

CD ( Cellule Dégénérée, gentiment surnommée Tia) : Tais-toi et répond à la question.

Mais c'est pas une question. Et puis, t'as rien à faire là toi, t'as ta propre page de présentation.

CD( ravie) : C'est vrai ça ? Bon ben, je vais aller te casser du sucre sur le dos moâ.

Alors ( maintenant qu'on est enfin tranquille) , je me présente. Je m'appelle Fluffy-yama, ou Tamayo. Dans une vie alternative, j'ai 17 ans et demi et je suis en Terminale ES dans un grand lycée. ( On est 2000 rien qu'en comptant les élèves T.T)

Là par exemple, je suis en cours de Philo. ( Mais comme c'est un des moments les moins intéressants dans cette vie alternative, je fais autre chose)

Aloooors, ce que j'aime le plus, ce sont les mangas et le chocolat. ( Qui est pour moi ce qu'est la cigarette à d'autres.)

Je n'aime pas tout ce qui est sauce et une grande majorité de la population. ( Oui, je suis agoraphobe dans cette vie alternative, mais aussi claustrophobe et acrophobe. Et je dirais même que ça a empiré depuis le début de l'année. On a beau se dire que c'est que psychologique..)

J'arrête pas d'écrire des con(hum)bêtises depuis que je suis capable de tenir un stylo sans crever un œil au voisin. ( ça fais donc un moment) alors bon, j'ai décidé d'aller polluer ( même si il met jamais mes tirets et mes sautages de lignes - ( quoique c'est le cas de tout le monde))

Récemment, j'ai essayé de faire un site pour mettre ma fanfic, mais je suis vraiment trop nulle. ( oui, je suis blonde pourquoi ?)

Donc voilà, ma tentative de fugue a lamentablement échoué et je suis rentrée la tête basse sur : CD : C'est à moi là ?

Sam : Je crois.

CD : _CD _Ok alors je me présente ; je m'appelle Tia, je suis un organisme intelligent d'origine inconnue. Je pourrais tout aussi bien être un extraterrestre venue tout bousiller que vous en sauriez pas plus.

Sam : Je crois pas que je te laisserais faire.

Tia : Ah oui, petit problème, je squatte le corps d'une adolescente humaine blonde.

Sam : Je suis la réincarnation d'une Atlante. Et quand à ma couleur de cheveux, fzioùfeùqùem !

Tia : On s'en fout.

Sam: Hmmm, ton âge aussi est inconnu.

Tia : Faut-il y vois une quelconque insinuation ? Enfin, laissons ces choses insignifiantes. Pour le moment, j'aide la blondasse à survivre et je donne en même temps des conseils à l'auteur.

Sam : Huh ? Quel auteur ?

Tia : Va te coucher. Bref on va dire que je suis polyvalente. Je suis autant dans le corps de Sam que dans celui de l'auteur. Qui sait, peut-être ne sont-elles qu'une seule et même personne. Ou peut-être que l'auteur est la réincarnation de Sam.

Sam : Et peut-être n'es-tu qu'un banal cas de schizophrénie ?

Tia : Je suis la meilleure partie de nous deux dans ce cas-là.

Sam : En attendant, on dévie un peu du sujet là.

Tia : Merde ! Alors j'aime….. j'aime rien…. Quoique essayer de tuer Naraku…

Sam : C'est Kalh maintenant.

Tia : Toujours en train de me gâcher mon plaisir…. Je déteste…… tout……. Mon rêve d'avenir …… j'en ai pas……. Peut-être avoir enfin le contrôle à temps plein du corps de Sam….

Sam : Pas de l'auteur ?

Tia : Tu me vois franchement me lever tout les matins à 6h30 pour aller en cours ?

Sam : ooook. Et elle a besoin d'une page pour dire ça !

Tia : Le mot de la fin ! Votez pour moi !

Sam : Pour ta survie oui….

**Nahi : **_SECRÉTAIRE_ SE-CRÉ-TAI-RE Compris! PAS BONNE A TOUT FAIRE! Non sans blague…. Je mesure 5 pied 7 devrai devrai oui oui je le jure J'ai les cheveux…..Allez dons savoir y a trop de couleur dans ma tête la noir, blond, brun, caramel, roux alors….Mes yeux …..BRUN! Mais ceux de mon amour sont bleu..Raport? Je me promenne toujours avec mon duck tape voui voui je vous le jure ….mais juste dans la fic - apar de sa…..j'aime bien martiriser Inu …Dans la fic j'ai deux chien…amis dans la vrai vie j'ai deux chat COCO et Sushi….mon frère veux manger mon chat qui s'apelle sushi…y veut en faire une brochette --

Mon caractère change rapidement parce que je suis HYPERACTIVE…et oui de vrai jadore l'école pour ca ….mes profs ne peuvent pas me chicanner ou me fouttre dehors, c'est pas ma faurte (sourire sadique)… dans ma vrai vie…un peu maso …je suis dans l'armé et je vais au cégep….. apars ca…j'ai un gentil n'amour qui m'aide beaucoup a surmonter plein de truc je L'adore…et même si il ne veux pas que je l'apelle commeca…c'est mon ange a moi

N/A : Bon un ptit mot comme ca…les star vont se rajouter d'elle même pour les autre….Si vous faite partit de la fic , voulez en faire partit voulez changer des truc sur vos infos envoyer moi un e-mail avec se que vous voulez que je mette sur cette page y aplein de poste de libre …et … MOLIMA, LYLA, DrACONY, Noir, VINO-CHAN et tou t les autre écrivaine secrétaire et ect un ptit signe de vie svp


End file.
